onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Minister of the Right
| image= | jname=右大臣| rname=''Udaijin''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 612| affltion=Ryugu Kingdom| ocupation=Minister of Ryugu Kingdom| }} The Minister of the Right is a seahorse merman in service to King Neptune. While it is not clear exactly what his job entails, he appears to have some administrative and military duties. He also appears to be partially guard or commander as he and other guards hurried towards the princess when in need of help. Appearance He is a seahorse merman, having a curly tail like a sea horse rather than a standard merman tail. His hair is grown to mimick a seahorse's ridged back and his mouth pretrudes forwards like that of a seahorse. He wears a jacket with two circles and a band on each sleeve. His jacket's sleeves are very large on the end. On his left hip is a katana. Personality He takes his job very seriously, and believes others should too, as seen when he chastised King Neptune for leaving the palace on a whim. He also seems to be punctual, as when he was done talking to Shirahoshi, he noted that five minutes had passed. Abilities and Powers He seems to be one of the king's two council, along with the Minister of the Left, and seemingly tries to keep the king in line. He seems to have some command over the Neptune Army, as he was seen leading several soldiers to Shirahoshi's room. He wields a trident and a katana, and is presumably proficient in using both. History Fishman Island Arc The Straw Hat Pirates He was first seen when the Straw Hats arrived at the palace, along with the Minister of the Left, chastising the king for leaving the castle so suddenly and unguarded. Later, he is seen leading several guards to Shirahoshi's room after hearing her scream. He left after explaining to Shirahoshi that the Straw Hats will be taken into custody following Madame Shirley's prediction. He is later seen tied up along with the king, the Minister of the Left, and the royal guards. He goes on to say that he couldn't believe that Neptune was defeated and yells at the pirates, saying that they will be in trouble when the three princes return. The three princes of the Neptune House return to the palace only to find it under the control of the Straw Hats. Since the princes are unable to enter, Fukaboshi speaks with Zoro through Den Den Mushi. The Minister of the Right listens as Zoro makes his demands and Fukaboshi tells them Jinbe's message. After hearing noises coming from Shirahoshi's room, Neptune begs the Straw Hats to go check up on her to ensure her safety. Brook instantly dashes towards her location while carrying the Minister of the Right since the latter demands it. They soon arrive at Hard-Shell Tower and find a group of battered pirates thrown there. They are then surprised to see Luffy, Megalo, and Shirahoshi leaving the tower with the princess inside the shark's mouth (unknown to both the minister and Brook). Brook calls out to Luffy while the Minister of the Right calls out to Megalo asking why he is leaving the door wide open. The minister then urges Brook to check the room and they find the princess missing. They are then attacked by pirates (pawns of Hordy Jones). They demand to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. The minister then urge Brook to run back to the king. Once they return to the palace hall, the minister informs King Neptune about Shirahoshi's disappearance. Vander Decken IX and Hordy Jones Zoro defeats the invading pirates, but one of them managed to open the connection corridor. The Minister of the Right and the others are surprised to see Hordy Jones and Vander Decken IX arrive at the palace. After Decken leaves to go after Shirahoshi (who disappeared from the palace earlier), the Minister of the Right curses Jones, a former soldier of the Neptune Army, for causing chaos on Fishman Island. Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. The minister then panics as Hordy Jones begins flooding the palace by breaking a wall. He then gets angry at Jones for injuring Neptune and some the palace guards with his Archer Shark attack. Usopp and Brook then untie everyone before the room is completely filled with water. Site Navigation de:Udaijin Category:Mermen Category:Male Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters